Hel On Earth
by A Warped View Of Reality
Summary: Plucked from her home in rainy England, Hel is dragged halfway across the planet on the whim of her mother, the one and only Aphrodite, to do time at Camp Half-Blood until she learns how to be a proper demigod. Needless to say, she is not pleased. Rating for language.
1. Chapter 1

So hi guys! Long time, no Hel! But this she, and the whole story, are getting a major revamp. In that it's barely the same story anymore. But I felt unable to continue the original, which I will leave up for anyone who hates this new version so much they feel nostalgic for a bit of Norman the Squid!

I'm planning on updating this every Friday - barring the 16th November - so regular updates coming your way! Anyway, hope you enjoy, let me know what you think; review away!

* * *

Chapter One

It took Mum three weeks after my dad's death to contact me. Don't get me wrong, I was hardly a crying mess on the floor. Not by that point, anyway. But still, it stung a little that it took her sudden change in status to my Only Parental Body, god help me, three weeks to sink through that thick skull of hers.

"Darling! How are you?" She gushed, her fake sympathy grating even through the shimmer of an Iris message.

"Just peachy, ta for asking." She smiled happily, as always, at my accent, no doubt remembering how pleased she was at picking a well-bred Englishman on business to New York to indulge in a spot of unprotected sex.

"But how are you _feeling_, Helena? Do you need me to comfort you?"

I set her worries at ease. "No."

She sighed. "Well there is one other matter we need to discuss, darling."

Of course, she wouldn't have bothered just for condolences. I tried not to feel bitter about that, reminding myself I was, after all, used to her.

"You turn eighteen next month." I stared, unable to hide my shock that she remembered. "It's too dangerous for you to ignore your heritage any longer. Monsters will be drawn in hoards to you if you insist on staying out in the open and unprotected like this. I've contacted some people in America who can help. They're on their way to collect you; they'll teach you all you need to know."

I was furious. "Like hell I'm going to _America_ with total strangers! I can take care of myself – I've managed all these years without any help, what makes you think I can't any longer? Besides, I'm going to uni in October – that's only five months away! No. I'm not going."

"Helena. This is not a request."

I end the message instantly and sank back down on my bed where I'd been asleep when she'd woken me up with her standard lack of respect for different time zones.

If my mother thought for one second that I was going to uproot myself and travel halfway around the globe to pacify her sudden fad for being a caring mother, she had another thing coming. I hate flying, I hate other demigods and I _hate_ Americans.

I woke up to the blissful sounds of my brother's band slamming through a particularly hideous rendition of 'Stairway to Heaven'. I rolled over, pulling my duvet tight over my head.

"Shut the fuck up, you _freak_!"

When he didn't, I took it as a sign and stumbled out of bed, pounding down the corridor to his room. "Open the door!" I yelled over the truly horrific guitar solo. The noise whined and died before he wrenched the door open, glaring at me.

"_What_?"

"You loser, I was _asleep_!"

"It's two in the afternoon! Not even you need that much beauty sleep!" We descended into our usual bickering, but neither put much heat into it. His eyes were still red and he looked younger than his fourteen years, his long skinny frame accentuated by his baggy t-shirt and sweatbands, his red hair curling around his temples. He was clutching Dad's old guitar.

I paused and asked softly, too low for his other gawky friends in the room to hear, "Have you eaten yet today?" He shrugged. "Alex, please. I know that Domica has left some soup in the fridge. Just heat a little in the microwave. For me?"

He gave a small nod and an even smaller smile before shutting the door in my face. The travesty to all that Zeppelin created started up again a moment later.

My older brother was in the kitchen when I traipsed downstairs, my caffeine craving kicking in. He was powering his way through three bacon sandwiches whilst skyping his girlfriend. He grinned at me when I entered; we were always close, seeing as he was only a year older than me. Despite all three of us having different mothers, we'd always been there for one another. Even more so, now.

I retrieved my token Lucozade from the fridge and sat on the counter to drink it, waiting for John to finish. He was always devoted to his girlfriend of the month, but this one seemed special. They met at uni in freshers week and had been together ever since. He eventually signed off with his usual reassurances of love and forever.

"Hey, brat." He said affectionately, standing and ruffling my hair as he reached past me to get ketchup from the cupboard. He was a dedicated rugby player and built like one, six foot three of wide, solid muscle with floppy blonde hair and soft, laughing eyes.

"How's the other half?"

His grin widened, "The theatre group like her play! They're putting it on in a couple of months."

"That's really good, say congrats from me."

"I will. How's Alex?"

I pulled a face. "Not good. He's still not eating."

"I'll have a word with him." John looked unhappy.

"No, don't. I'll handle it."

"You sure?" I nodded, already pouring the soup into a bowl. "Thanks, brat. Hey, did I hear you talking in your sleep last night?"

I busied myself with the microwave. "Doubtful. You know I sleep like a log."

He laughed, "That's what woke me; the break from the snoring."

I smacked him lightly and he pretended to retaliate, grabbing my hand and twisting. It'd been a long time since we'd mock-fought like this and I threw myself into it, sending my free fist at his head before feinting right, dodging left and pulling free of his hold. We grinned at one another, then he lunged for me and I ran, darting around the kitchen table and island counter. I stopped suddenly, startling him enough for me hook a leg around the back of his knees and send him crashing to the ground. I instantly began my victory dance; it'd been a long time since I'd been able to floor John.

He sat up, groaning and rubbing his head. "Alright, alright, you win."

"I am the _champion_! You suck, I rule; you suck, I rule! Say it!"

He rolled his eyes, "You are such a child."

"Am not! Now say. It."

He stood, "Or what?" He challenged, looking amused.

"Or I tell everyone how you got beaten by a _girl_." An old trick, but a classic.

He moved again, slower than I did; he had strength on his side, but I had semi-divine reflexes. Not that he knew where my skills came from, though they had been honed by my growing up in a house with two boys, they were primarily due to my parentage, loathe as I am to admit it. I sometimes wish that John and Alex knew about gods and monsters and all the Greek mythology bullshit I had to put up with on a daily basis, but I also know I could never tell them. I wouldn't inflict this knowledge on anyone.

My depressing thoughts distracted me for the split second it took for John to land a brutal blow to my jaw. My head cracked back and I staggered, grasping for something hold onto. He grabbed my hands, pulling me back towards him so he could inspect the damage with horror.

"Jesus _Christ_, Hel! Why didn't you fucking _move_? Oh my god! Are you alright? I am so, so sorry! Oh my _god_!"

"John, John, I'm fine, it's ok. I spaced out for a second, I'm sorry." My jaw hurt like hell; I was going to have a serious bruise in a couple of hours, but it was nothing some ice wouldn't numb. "Peas?"

"Yeah, right, of course." He scrambled to the freezer and returned with a bag of frozen bean sprouts which he let me press gingerly to my jaw. I managed to supress the wince to save him feeling even guiltier. For such a tough rugby player John was a major softie.

Alex chose this moment to enter, looking as pained and shy as he had since we had first heard the news. Not that he used to an extrovert, but he was always full of quiet laughter and sparkling mischief. Now his eyes were empty and bloodshot. I remembered his soup and quickly pressed 'Start' on the microwave.

"Have your friends left?"

He nodded, gaze darting between the bean sprouts, John's guilty expression and the chairs we'd knocked over during the chase.

"What did you do?" He asked _me_.

"I'm the one with the ice pack! Why aren't you asking _John_ that?"

Alex shrugged. "You always start the fights. So what did you do?"

John's guilt quickly gone, he looked smug and amused. "She hit me."

"It was a _playful_ _tap_!" I gasped in outrage. "To which _you_ start _wrestling_ with me over!"

John scoffed.

"You _punched_ me." And there, the guilt was back in a second and I instantly felt like the worst person on the planet. "Shit, I'm sorry, John. It was my fault, really, I wasn't thinking-"

"See. Your fault." Alex granted us a rare smile. And I smiled back, the petty fight forgotten in a second. The microwave dinged.

"Your soup's ready." I said, moving to get it for him, but he got there first and actually moved to sit down and eat it. I couldn't stop the smile that spread over my face at the sight and I shared a happy glance with John.

"So what are you plans for the day?" John asked as we puttered around the kitchen, me fixing myself some food, John filching the posh crisps when he thought I wasn't looking.

"Not much, might go see Tam later, she says she's got some new skateboarding tricks to show me."

"Don't go injuring yourself further, alright?" John mussed my hair again, as he always did when he was feeling affectionate. He'd been doing it a lot in the last few weeks. We'd all needed more affection from one another.

I laughed, "I remember a time when it was you putting me on the board and pushing me off the highest ramp!"

He was saved from replying by the doorbell ringing.

"One of your friends forgotten something?" I asked Alex as John went to answer. He shrugged. I swapped my ice pack to the other hand.

"Hel? It's for you." He sounded unsure and I exchanged glances with Alex before going into the hallway to investigate.

Standing on the doorstep were a boy and a girl. The boy looked uncomfortable and edgy; he was twitching and his gaze never rested on one thing for more than a few seconds, like he was expecting unseen enemies to attack him from all angles at any moment. The girl was more controlled, but radiated determination, as if she'd been forced into a particularly nasty task she was set on completing no matter what.

"Helena Rosaline Wing?" She addressed me, her grey-eyed gaze direct. American. Oh, shit. These were my escorts to 'safety'? Two teenagers? I knew they were demigods like me, but neither looked experienced enough to protect themselves let alone me. There was no way in hell I was going with them.

"That's what's on my passport. You can call me Hel." I gave her my wildest, most dangerous grin. She didn't blink.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, this is Percy Jackson and you're going to come with us now."

John intervened then, folding his arms and towering over them both, "I don't know who you think you are, but either explain yourselves or get the fuck out. And if you think you're taking Hel without her permission you've got another thing coming."

"John," I said quietly, "Go back into the kitchen. This is to do with my mum, I can handle it." His eyes went wide. He thought my mum was some kind of American celebrity who visited once or twice a lifetime and paid for my school but otherwise left me alone. "I'll call you if I need help."

He gave them one last look before vanishing back into the kitchen.

I turned back Annabeth and Percy, "Now, I don't know what she said to convince you to come all this way for little old me, but it was misinformation. I am doing just fine on my own; I can deal with any monster that tries anything, so turn around, hop on your plane back to Olympus and convey my deepest regrets to Aphrodite that I'm going to have to turn reject her offer of playing the perfect mother just this once, ok?" I slammed the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

So here it is, chapter two, as promised! This is short, for which I apologise, but I can only promise much more next week! Hope you're all enjoying the story :)  
(also, it's my birthday tomorrow, and if I woke up to some more reviews that would make my day! Thanks!)

* * *

Chapter Two

The Americans lurked on my doorstep for the rest of the day. I had to stop John from physically removing them from the property; I wouldn't tell him or Alex what this was about and, while they got this – they each had a bundle of issues with their own mothers – it didn't mean they were ok with being in the dark. Alex had retreated to his room but he kept emerging with increasingly bizarre excuses for going downstairs. John sat at the foot of the stairs glaring at the door as if it had personally offended him. Subtlety did not run in my family.

I was watching through an upstairs window when the boy, Percy, who had been pacing up and down the front path for the past three hours or so, whirled to a stop, saying something angrily to the girl before reaching into his pocket and drawing a pen that instantly morphed into a sword.

Oh, _hell_ no.

I was downstairs in an instant. The boy was on my front steps, clearly about to demand I open the door, when I stepped out. It threw him for a moment but not for long.

"You're coming with us!" He cried, voice tight with frustration.

I scowled at him and pressed forward, forcing him to stumble back down the steps. "Think again, munchkin; I have a life, friends, a family here and there's no way on earth I'm leaving that to join your little demigods-unite outreach program."

He waved his sword around a bit, as if he was used to resolving these sorts of confrontations with violence and didn't know how to handle it when his opponent was both female and unarmed. The girl put her hand on his arm, standing on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear and he frowned, but put away the sword.

"Helena, I understand your anger," She said, "it's natural to be upset-"

"Upset? _Upset_! Oh no, you misunderstand me. I'm not upset. I'm _pissed_. You both come here and just expect me to roll over and meekly agree to going with two strangers, both of which look like I should be the one looking after them! What are you, fifteen? And what kind of _demigods_ travel this far without a protector, huh? Are you looking to get yourselves killed? So no, I don't think that I'll be going anywhere with you just at this moment, but thanks ever so for the opportunity."

"Percy's the son of Poseidon, I'm the daughter of Athena." I paused, my hand on the door knob. Despite myself, I was impressed. A son of the Big Three in the flesh?

"My, how interesting. Do your parents know about your tempestuous love affair?" They both flushed bright red. "It's very exciting and all, but what's your point?"

"We are more than capable of taking care of ourselves," The boy had his say now, looking confident again, "and you, if needs be. And we're nineteen."

I had been exaggerating about their youthful appearance; I had rightly thought they were my age or older at first sight. They seemed mature in some aspects, but very young in others. Clearly, like many other demigods, they were used to fending for themselves; making their own decisions about their own fates. But then the boy would look at the girl, suddenly unsure if what he was doing or saying was the right thing and she would smile reassuringly but the second he looked away, indecision splashed across her face. They had grown up before their time; another reason I had always been so set against going to demigod schools.

They had a few in the UK with very small numbers, seeing as the gods' were mainly focused on the Superpower of America, heaven help them. Heaven help them. Heh. Anyway, I'd been recommended for these since I turned eleven and met a baby hydra at an animal farm. The mother had been keeping her whole demented brood there anyway, something to do with a readily available source of food or something, but nobody would listen to me when I tried to explain they weren't there because of me. I've tried it all; furtive, but zealous, little bands run by middle-aged mothers of long-deceased demigods, the more violent, military-style action groups that met on weekends to go for twenty mile jogs, and the worst of all, the only coherent, organised demigod support England has to offer; Goodwill Academy.

The three weeks I spent at Goodwill Academy were the worst of my life. Me and about eight other children were forced into Classics lessons, learning the Latin our brains weren't hardwired for, the crazy Headmistress predicting the unity of the Greek and Roman demigods without realising it. We had lessons specific to our parents. I was taught to become a lady, in the most horrific, Downtown-esque way possible. Some girls are born to enjoy looking pretty and walking nicely and waltzing (for fuck's sake, actual, _waltzing_). I was not.

I broke out and hitchhiked from Surrey to Warwickshire and I hadn't considered banding together with other demigods since. Any and all attempts at organising demigods into something coherent were a bad idea. Sure, greater numbers, greater protection; I got that. But the fatal flaw in that plan; more demigods = more monsters. Simple maths. Goodwill had attacked regularly by any passing empousa. I was hardly ever attacked – I hadn't seen a monster, barring my stint at Goodwill, for four years – I was safer on my own. I'd always been safer by myself; there was no way I was going with demigods to get myself killed. That would destroy John and Alex; I couldn't do it to them.

That's when I heard the sirens. John must have looked out of the window and seen the boy waving his sword around, or whatever the Mist had warped it into. Either way, bye bye demigods.

"And I think that's your cue." I smiled; I'd been taught to be polite, after all. "Please to meet you etcetera, etcetera. Do give my regards to Aphrodite."

I watched confusion turn to comprehension, on the girl's face at least, as she grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him back down the driveway.

Thank god that was over.

* * *

_McKennaSuaveDaughterofPoseid on_: Thank you for the review! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

So this is 38 minutes late, sorry guys! But let's work on US time and assume this was posted on Friday, kay? :)

This is the chapter where we meet Hel's significant other, so a little bit more background, but it all kicks off next chapter, promise! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three

I dealt with the nice armed policemen responding to a call about a lunatic with a gun – John got a particularly vicious foot stomp for that – by writing it off as our kid brother's childish joke. I made them tea, gave them a custard cream and sent them on their way.

John was still sulking because I refused to explain about my visitors, and John was unbearable when he sulked so I escaped to Tam's.

Tam was my favourite person on the planet. She was louder than me, which was saying something, and had this huge, sparkling presence that filled whichever room she chose to occupy. She only lived ten minutes away by car and as I drove over, the setting sun lighting up the rolling, leafy countryside, my mind drifted to the one problem between Tam and I, a problem I'd successfully managed to ignore for the last two years.

Tam was obnoxiously, arrogantly, gorgeously human. As much as I'd tried to suppress my divine side, I was still a demigod. Not that that had any effect on me. Being both a daughter of Aphrodite and a determined tomboy didn't make for best usage of whatever magic gifts my mother had given me. But I would never, could never, tell Tam about the gods, the same way I could never tell Alex or John. The idea of subjecting them to that kind of knowledge was too painful. Besides, even though she didn't know the truth about my mother, Tam knew _me_ better than anyone else.

She lived in a renovated farmhouse, a vast sprawling collection of whitewashed buildings, gravel drives and neatly trimmed topiary in tall, geometric pots. Her mother let me in with her customary judgemental sniff.

Tam was in her room, a large south-facing room in pale pink streaked with light from the dying sun. She was lying on the bed with her laptop. I went and stretched out next to her, pressing a kiss to her jaw as she flung an arm over my waist. "How are you?" I asked, watching the way her blonde hair caught the light. She was beautiful in a way I could never be; blonde, dark eyed and tanned with an athletic figure. I had always dimmed next to her brilliance; my ginger hair and skinny frame no match against her.

"_Erugh_."

I smiled, leaning up onto one elbow to brush her hair away from her face. "What's wrong?"

"_Life_. Life is what's wrong." She sat up and leant back against the headboard, huffing. "My race has been cancelled."

"Oh no, how come?"

She opens her arm and gestures for me to sit next to her. I do so, curling into her side, my free hand playing with the hem of her top. "Chazza and Soph failed their drug tests."

I couldn't suppress my snort of laughter. Charlotte 'Chazza' Wolheim-Stone and Sophia Louise Lumley were part of the set Tam was a resigned member of, namely posh little rich girls, collectively looking as though they'd stepped out of Jack Wills' adverts. Conceited, self-absorbed and shallow, I wasn't their biggest fan; I got enough of that from my mother. Tam and I both went to school with them; the kind that attended private single sex schools in Warwickshire. Tam was different though, which was why I loved her. She didn't give a damn what anyone thought her to the point of rudeness.

She let out a huff of amusement with me, both of us well aware of the girls' drug habits.

"So it's completely cancelled?" I asked.

"Yep." She sighed miserably, sagging against me.

"I had a visit from my mum." I don't know why I told her; I just needed to share at least some part of my life with her. I never felt such a compulsive need to share as I did with her. I was usually a very private person, but not with her.

"Hm?"

"She was her usual self. She wants me to go to school in America for a bit."

"Why?"

I leant back so I could see her face. She was looking at me in confusion, not fear. That's how strong our relationship was, she wasn't afraid of losing me because she knew it wasn't an issue; even if I did leave we would stay together. "Some sort of prep school she thinks will be good for me, complete bull of course."

She laughed and went back to her laptop, her arm still tight around me. I was nodding off, able to relax for the first time since two American demigods had appeared on my doorstep, when she closed the laptop and turned to me. It had grown dark and I could only see her outline against the night sky through her window. Smiling, I reached out for her.

"Tam? Will Helena be staying the night?"

Tam smirked into my neck. "I imagine so, Mum."

Tam's mother didn't reply, but the pause before the sound of her footsteps back down the corridor spoke volumes. It was hard to pinpoint exactly what she disapproved of more; that I was a girl or that I didn't act like one.

"You're doing that thing again; I can practically hear you thinking, _Helena_." Tam whispered.

"_God_, don't call me that! You sound like your mum."

"Please stop talking about my mum. _Hel_." I did as she asked.

* * *

I woke up slowly, Tam draped over me. The girl was a furnace and I groaned, trying to shift out from underneath her without waking her up. Achieving my goal – she slept like the dead – I sat on the edge of the bed and stretched, noticing that it must be about midday judging from the amount of sunlight streaming through the windows. I stumbled to her en suite where I showered and dressed.

Fully awake and feeling like a human being again, I went back to the bed to check my phone.

Shit.

Fifteen missed calls from John and seven from Alex, all in the last half an hour. With a glance back at Tam where she lay, stretched out, the sheets around her waist, looking more divine than any god I'd ever met, I went back into the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

John answered on the first ring. "_Hel_! Where the fuck have you been! Those kids are back and they're- They're-"

"John, slow down. The boy and girl from yesterday? They're back?"

"Yeah, and they're _fighting_!"

"Each other!"

"No! A- A- _cow_."

"A cow."

"Well, it _looks _like a cow, but I swear it just breathed fire, and Hel you need to get here _right now_!"

Jesus Christ. "Ok, John I'm on my way, and whatever you do, don't go outside ok? Leave it them, they know what they're doing."

"Who the fuck _are _these people, Hel? Fire-resistant cow tamers?"

I winced. "I'll explain everything when I get there, I'm on my way."

"_Hurry_!"

I hung up, swearing under my breath as I went back into Tam's room, picking my jacket off the floor and retrieving my car keys before shrugging it on. I leant over Tam, shaking her shoulder gently. "Tam." She blinked awake sleepily, "I have to go, I'm sorry. I'll see you later?"

She nodded before pressing her face deeper into the pillow. I couldn't help but smile as I kissed her temple before running to my car.

Fire-breathing cows, what the hell?

* * *

_sajere1_: Thank you for the review! Literally made my day! I put the rating to be on the safe side, hate people who get upset by language, but have changed the rating now. Thank you! I'm really glad you like it so far :) I struggled a little bit with fitting it in a non-US setting, but so happy you like how I managed it! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my GOD. I cannot believe how short this chapter is. I am so horrendously sorry! And for not posting last week! But term has finally ended which means longer chapters coming your way! (Hel will leave the UK in the next chapter, guaranteed!)

ALSO ALSO ALSO. This story now has a cover! Courtesy of the oh so talented and generally amazing PiecesInTheirGames! A full version of this can be seen on my tumblr at b-abbity :)

* * *

Chapter Four

John wasn't lying about the fire-breathing cow. Well. What I'm presuming he saw as a fire-breathing cow, but what I saw was a fully grown and seriously pissed off chimera. In my goddamn front garden. See what I mean? Demigods = trouble.

The boy was whacking at it with his sword but the creature was lightning-fast, somehow managing to dodge most of his blows.

I parked on the curb and jumped out, running up to where the girl was standing, hand tight around her dagger, clearly poised to join the fight. "Annabell, right?"

"Annabeth. He's Percy." She spared me a brief, amused glance. "Can you fight?"

"Christ, I'm Aphrodite's daughter, not Malibu Barbie." Though, to be fair, they are often the same thing.

Percy abruptly rolled back next to us, slightly blacked and with a nasty burn on his sword arm that clearly made it harder for him to hold his blade. "It's quick. Annabeth?"

"Got it." They faced the monster together, moving with the kind of synchronicity I envied. He slashed, she ducked and attacked the legs. He went left, she went right. Figuring they had it sorted, I edged past and went in through the back door, where I was promptly attacked by my cricket-bat wielding younger brother.

"Alex, Alex, it's me!"

"_Hel_! Have you seen what's going on outside! What are they doing!"

"I'll explain later, where's John?"

"On the phone to Andy, he's going to call the police, or the RSPCA!"

I hurried through the kitchen, finding John in the lounge on the phone. I snatched it from him and hung up, ignoring his furious glare.

"No police, no nobody. Ok? I'm dealing with it and I'll explain later. For now, can you please just trust me?" He looked seriously unhappy, folding his arms and frowning. I reached up and pushed the creases away from his forehead with my thumb, the way I used to do when I was little. "Ok?" I asked again, more softly.

He nodded, sighing, before hugging me abruptly. "I worry about you, you know that?"

"I know."

A sudden roar from outside and I ran to the window, seeing Percy lying immobile smack in the middle of the begonias. Domica was going to be _pissed_. Annabeth was fending for herself, barely, darting back and forth, attempting to distract it from eating Percy.

I turned and ran upstairs, flying into my room and over to my bed. Falling to my knees, I reached under my bed and pulled out the only gift my mother had ever given me. Wrapped in a dusty old sheet, it didn't look like much, but when I pulled away the cloth the sword still shone with the same gleam it had on the first day it had turned up on my doorstep.

It was not a Greek sword, which is why I wasn't sure it was from my mother to begin with, but who else would post a sword to a teenage girl? It wasore like a scimitar than anything else, it was long and curved with a wicked sharp edge – beautiful. The grip was plain black leather with a tiny circular inscription inlaid in red enamel on the pommel. To this day I've never been able to figure out what it says and, after several fruitless attempts, I gave up trying. I grasped it now, drawing it from its wrappings, testing the point, expecting it to be blunt after four years under my bed. To my surprise, and satisfaction, it drew blood straight away.

I ran back downstairs, taking them two at a time. John was at the bottom looking concerned, pretty much his constant facial expression since this demigod shit had started I thought with a wince, but his worry quickly turned to anger when he saw me and my weapon.

"Hel, what the fuck!"

"Later, John, you _have_ trust me now."

He removed his arm from where it had been blocking my route to the door, something in my eyes clearly affecting him. "Be careful," He said, "any sign that you're in trouble and I'm coming out, ok?"

I knew him too well to be able to change his mind in the minuscule time frame I had, wasting precious seconds even now talking to him. He let me past and I ran outside, taking in the scene at a glance.


	5. Chapter 5

Longer chapter this time my lovelies! After lots of blood and guts and monster slaying - Hel is FINALLY leaving England! Hope you enjoy!

I mentioned last week, but will mention again because it never stops being beautiful, but my most amazing friend PiecesInTheirGames made an incredible cover for this story! The full version can be seen here:

b-abbity . tumblr . com

/ post / 38092846324 / helonearthcover (you know the drill, remove the spaces)

* * *

Chapter Five

Percy was up and about but with a pretty serious looking head wound and blood streaked down his shirt. He was just about managing to dodge the chimera's lightning-fast tail/snake-head thing with the help of Annabeth's distractions, not that she was faring any better, heavily favouring her left leg over her right.

"Oi, goat-breath!" Both heads turned to me, the lion puffing smoke through its yellowing, deadly sharp teeth, the snake hissing menacingly. To this day I'm not sure how a snake managed to hiss menacingly – lessons from Nagini maybe? "Yeah I'm talking to you!"

The lion roared fire, forcing me to dive to the side to avoid being barbecued before rolling forward and slashing at its unprotected neck. It was too quick, however, and was already moving back, the lion drawing its head back no doubt to unleash another seriously bad-smelling fireball. I moved forward with it, rolling low so the fire passed over my head and to the side, and managed to land a blow to its right shoulder. The lion roared in pain as the snake whipped around, twin fangs snapping for my flesh.

Before it could reach me, I drew back and out of its range, glancing at Percy and Annabeth. Percy now appeared to be out cold, Annabeth dragging his limp form to the door where, in theory, he would be clear from the monster's attack. I met Annabeth's gaze; she nodded and hopped agilely, despite her injury, down the steps to stand beside me.

The chimera had pulled back too, the lion trying in vain to reach its shoulder with its tongue, but both heads snapped back to face us the second they realised we were focusing on it once more.

"We need to get at its underbelly, think you can do that? You're smaller than me, and your weapon's more practical for short-range stabbing."

Annabeth nodded, "Good plan, but I don't want to risk falling just short, or not being able to get out in time with my ankle."

"Ok, I can do it. How are you going to distract both heads?"

"Help me wound the lion. I can deal with the snake."

"Deal."

I had to hand it to those children of Athena; when it came to making strategies in the blink of an eye there was no one better. Only problem now was that the dumb, ok not so much, which was the problem, creature had realised the snake was the end we had the most difficulty with, which was naturally the head that came at us next.

Annabeth and I split up and each darted past it, halting it for the vital seconds in which it decided who to follow, for us to get past it, and for Annabeth, aiming for its neck but it moved at the last second, to sink her dagger into its leg, slicing through muscle and sinew in the time it took her to push it in and yank it free. I managed to land a blow to the side of the lion's head, slicing off a sliver of fur and skin. Now howling in pain, the lion brought its huge head down, trying to charge us but unable to see clearly through the blood slipping over its eyes and down its muzzle, doing absolutely nothing to improve its appearance. We both darted away, managed to avoid its gnashing teeth, while the snake twisted around trying to get a clear jab at one of us.

Annabeth provided bait, leaping into its range. It swung for her, jaw wide and she brought up her dagger to defend herself, the beast clamping its jaws around the blade. It didn't let go, however, but forced itself down, using its huge strength to bring her to her knees, her arms trembling with the effort of holding onto her weapon, let alone pulling it free.

"Now, Helena!"

By the time the snake had unhooked its jaw and swung round to me, I was on the ground, demonstrating my best sliding tackle but with a tad more lethal weaponry than usual. My sword raised over my head, I turned my face to the side as it cut through the monster's stomach in a long, rough tear. That didn't stop blood pouring over my face and arms though. I stopped then rolled out of the way of the monster's death throes, propping myself on one arm, grabbing the hem of my shirt with the other and wiping my face clean as best I could.

With one final roar it disintegrated, blowing sand all over my once beautiful front garden, now completely destroyed. The front gate was half off its hinges, two of the trees by the hedge had been uprooted and the driveway was all torn up along with the majority of Domica's lovely flowerbeds.

I flopped onto my front, exhausted and miserable staring at the havoc demigods had wrecked on my life. Annabeth was back by Percy, supporting his head.

"Helena?" I clambered to my feet, bending to pick up my sword, now dripping with chimera blood, ew, and going over to her. Percy was deathly pale and still losing blood from the cut on his temple. "Help me get him inside."

Usually I would be affronted by her assumption that she could use my house as an emergency demigod surgery, but all I could see on her face was terror. I grabbed his legs, she trying to get his arms while simultaneously supporting his head. John took this moment to come outside, ignoring the mess both the garden, and I, were in, and just picking up Percy bridal style as if he wasn't the same age and, if not as ripped as John, far from just skin and bones.

Once inside, John placed Percy gently on the sofa in the lounge and Annabeth resumed her care, her gentle but firm and precise actions indicating she was used to patching him up.

Leaving them to it, I followed John back into the hallway where he dragged me into possibly the most violent and bone-crushing hug I've ever received.

"Are you alright?" He asked, pulling back, gripping my biceps just as tightly as he looked me over.

"John, John, I'm _fine_, this is all the- Uh. The cow's blood."

"The cow-"

"Need to get some water for Percy now, talk later!" I pushed past him, fairly running into the kitchen, where Alex was sitting, staring, open mouthed at his phone. He barely glanced up as me, his beloved sister, ran in covered in blood. "What have you got there?"

"The video of your fight. It's. So. _Awesome_! You ripped that thing in _two_!"

"Can I see?" I'd gone cold all over. My worst fears were coming true; my family had become part of my crazy demigod side whether I liked it or not. Inherently a trusting soul, he handed me his phone from which I immediately deleted the video and prayed to God he hadn't already put it on facebook.

"Hey!"

Ignoring him, I got a glass of water and went back into the lounge, where, to my astonishment, Percy was already sitting up, touching his forehead gingerly where there was no sign, other than the blood still covering his face, neck and t-shirt, that he had been injured at all. I passed him the water in silence. staring at his miraculous recovery.

"Ambrosia." Annabeth explained, noticing me looking.

"Ambrosia? As in the food of the gods?"

Now it was her turn to stare at me, "Of course; in small amounts it can heal demigods. You really don't know anything about demigods, do you?" I shook my head, still staring at Percy in shock. "Well you certainly don't fight like an untrained child; you looked like a seasoned warrior out there. Have you really had no training?"

"What did I miss? How did you kill it?" Percy interjected, looking interested. Annabeth explained and Percy gave a low, admiring whistle. "Wow, I really can't believe someone who's never fought monsters before is capable of killing a chimera. I mean, even I couldn't do it, though I was twelve at the time."

"I've had a bit of training." I said, lying through my teeth. I'd had combat training, sure, at the more violent demigod group I'd gone to before Goodwill, but never with a sword, and definitely never with the idea of fighting a goddamn chimera in mind.

"I can't wait until you get to Camp – you'll love it, Chiron will be so impressed."

Annabeth gave Percy a _look_ at that. "She doesn't want to go, remember?" But then she turned to me, "Unless you've changed your mind?"

Absolute denial was on the tip of my tongue, but something made me pause. "With the chimera today, will that happen again?"

"You've not had monsters here before?" Annabeth asked, looking confused, especially when I shook my head. "But you're an eighteen-year old child of Aphrodite – it's impossible that monsters haven't picked up on your scent before now." I shrugged. "But whatever the reason, from now on, yes. You will. Other monsters will be drawn to you, as they always are to demigods."

"So, next time, my family could get hurt?"

Annabeth's face softened. "To be honest with you, Helena, I'm very surprised they weren't injured today."

"My name's Hel." I said absentmindedly as I turned away from them. John, Alex, Domica, even Tam could be at risk if I stayed? They could be hurt, or worse, killed, because of me. I suddenly realised how incredibly stupid I'd been. All that time I thought I'd been protecting the people I love when I was the one putting them in harm's way. I couldn't believe how selfish I'd been, rejecting all offers of my mother to take me away from the mortals, put me with other demigods who were like me. Who had had to give up their families like I now knew I had to.

I looked back at Percy and Annabeth and wondered what they had had to sacrifice to keep the people they loved safe.

Annabeth looked up at me, "Well?"

"I'll go with you."

* * *

_raisa864:_ I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Thus the eternal balance of Hel, which will be explored and explained later on! Thank you so much for taking the time for review, and I hope you liked the new chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

No new chapter this week, sorry guys, had kind of a tough couple of days. Also there doesn't seem to be very many people enjoying this story either, so need to take another look at it. Thank you for your patience :)

becky


End file.
